


Picking a Side

by Willow124



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Allusions to Harry Potter/Hermione Granger, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3212588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow124/pseuds/Willow124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is time to pick a side. Which way will Draco follow? Voldemort and his father or Dumbledore and his Order? What does Luna Lovegood have to do with it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picking a Side

            Draco Malfoy had a choice to make… a choice that would follow him for the rest of his life. However, if he made the wrong choice, then that life would be incredibly short. He had thought about it for weeks, losing sleep and having nightmares whenever he did sleep. What was his choice, you may ask? He had to choose a side. On one hand, he had his father and the Dark Lord. That side led to pain, torture, and being hated by the majority of the people in his world. On the other hand, he had Dumbledore with his twinkly eyes and manipulations. That way led to being a spy at the best and cannon fodder at the worst. Oh, Dumbledore might not call his people that, but that’s what they were. Neither choice had any appeal to the teenager. One way led to certain pain and death, the other led to a lifetime of being under the headmaster’s thumb. Sitting in the library alone, he prayed that another option would become available, and one did, in a form he was not expecting… Luna Lovegood sat down beside him.

 

            “You struggle against yourself, but you know what the choice should be. Will your pride let you pick the right one, Draco Malfoy? Three sides are available where you see only two. If you want to live the life you want, meet me back here the day after tomorrow. When the time is right, the broken trio will finally become a couple and then a quartet with more following them. We four can win this war. Are you able to apologize, Draco, and help us win this war? Or will you let us fall because you cannot swallow your pride?” she questioned before she stood up and left the library with him staring at her in shock.

 

            Did she just…? How did she…? He sat there, lost in thought for a few minutes longer before he decided to do as she suggested… he would take the two days and swallow his pride… he had a feeling that he knew who the other two members of the quartet would be, and he would need to take every second to come to terms with that. He stood up and walked out of the room, not even realizing that he hadn’t even questioned what Luna had told him. After all, Fate had plans for these teenagers, and she would not let meddling old men or pesky dark lords stop them with idiotic loyalty charms and potions. Now, she had work to do, and only two days to put the final pieces into place for her masterpiece to begin. The world would never be the same once she was done with it.

**Author's Note:**

> I realize that the ending to this is very vague, but I have a major case of writer's block and will probably not add anything else to this. If you want to use this as a prompt, send me a message. I won't turn you down, but I would like to read what you come up with. Good luck.


End file.
